A Very Glee Christmas
A Very Glee Christmas is the 32nd episode of Glee, and the 10th episode of the second season. It will air on December 7. It will also be the last episode before the mid-season break. Judging from the preview, Sue Sylvester will make references to the classic Dr. Seuss book'' How the Grinch Stole Christmas, as she steals the school faculty's gifts (by replacing all the names in the bucket with hers) from the school's "Secret Santa." However, Mr. Schuester repos the gifts to give them to needy children. Sue steals them back as the Grinch, but relents when she hears the glee club singing in the faculty lounge. Becky Jackson and Brittany Pierce also make references to ''How the Grinch Stole Christmas. ''Becky will represent the Grinch's dog and unwitting henchman, "Max." Brittany will represent "Cindy Lou Who." These Grinch references explain the song from the Glee Christmas Album, "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch." Plot They kicked things off with Emma approaching Will to ask if they were okay since she told him that she got married. Emma also insisted that he come to her Christmas party but Will feels like it is best to keep separate for a while. Coach brought around the secret Santa votes and Will pulled Sue’s name out of the hat. The Glee club put up a very pitiful tree in the middle of their practice room, this of course involved singing a Christmas song. Will walked in and said that the tree and the presents were not what Christmas was about. He told them they were going to help out homeless children by caroling to the classrooms around school to raise money for the kids who need it most. The first song that they sang in front of the students was “We Need A Little Christmas” except the students threw things at them and then ran out. Rachel asked Finn to meet her at the auditorium at four while Artie was explaining to the group that Britney still believed in Santa Claus and that they should make it so she never knows any different. The group went with Britney to sit on a mall Santa’s lap. They all participated in sitting in his lap so that Britney could keep her faith in Santa. Britney asked Santa to make it so Artie could walk and like an idiot the mall Santa agreed to make her wish came true. Finn met up with Rachel and she was surrounded by fake Christmas trees and a band. She tried to give him a song but he refused the gift and walked away. Rachel figured that the show must go on even though Finn had walked away so she sang “Merry Christmas Darling.” While Will is stressing about what to give Sue for the Secret Santa, Blaine was asking Kurt if he could help him practice the song “Baby, It’s Cold Outside.” It looks like during the song they did some serious flirting. The attraction between them is obvious. At the end of the song Blaine told Kurt that he was better then the girl he had to sing with. Will stopped in to say hello and to ask for help with Christmas shopping. He told Kurt that he drew Sue and Kurt said he had the perfect idea. As Will was walking down the hallways of the school he asked Emma who she was gifting to and she said she had drawn Sue’s name as well. It turns out that Sue is everyone’s Secret Santa. Sue told them that she had rigged it and that she hates Christmas but she loves presents. The teachers said they weren’t going to let her steal Christmas. Will and Coach decided to take back all her gifts to give to the homeless kids. Sue says that she has legal right to the gifts but Will checked and they had every right to take them back. They told Sue that she was a Grinch. The Glee boys asked Coach to dress up as Santa to tell Britney that they may not be able to get Artie walking right away. Sue painted herself up as the Grinch so she can get the gifts that she feels are rightfully hers. She not only stole the presents but she ruined their tree. In the middle of her destruction, Britney walked in and thought it was Santa. Sue gave the story that she would fix up their tree and bring it back and left with Britney’s gift that was intended for the homeless children…just like the Grinch. When Will walked in and saw the mess the Glee group realized that everything was gone. Brittney explained that it was Santa who took everything. Finn doesn’t want this to get them down because way worse things happen all around the world. Rachel asked Finn if he would help her save Christmas for the Glee club so they went looking for a tree. Rachel tried really hard to get Finn to be romantic again, but Finn really didn’t seem to want anything to do with her. While they were looking at trees separately they sang the song “Last Christmas.” At the end of the song they kissed but Finn still refuses to forgive her. Right then and there Finn officially broke up with Rachel and left her all alone surrounded by trees. The group decided that the boys would sell watches and the girls would shave their hair, but before they could do it Will walked in and stopped them and gave them a pep talk about how Christmas has become more of an obligation and less of a magical night. He suggested that they go out and found someone who needs Christmas magic and sing for them. Britney stumbled upon Santa (again), and she sat next to him and Santa told her that he was trying his best but it just isn’t manageable. Britney looked very upset after hearing that her Christmas wish wasn’t going to come true. The next day Britney told Artie that she lost the Christmas spirit, because Santa isn’t able to make it possible for Artie to walk. The Glee club decided to sing ”Welcome Christmas”in front of the teachers to raise money for the homeless children, meanwhile Sue feels very proud of herself for being able to get her presents back but she wasn’t too happy to find out that she couldn’t break the Glee club’s spirit. It even looked like they touched Sue’s heart. When the Glee club got back from singing, they found Artie using a new walking device called the ReWalk that Britney found under her Christmas tree. No one knows where it came from, but either way Britney got her Christmas wish and Artie got to walk.It was highly suspected that Coach Bieste bought it. When Will got home, he noticed he wasn’t alone. Inside his house was Sue and she was returning the presents, and she even got him a present of his own. Inside was a pair of clippers so he could give him a better hair cut. It turns out that Sue had a little help from the Glee club. They all joined Will and Sue in the room and started decorating his tree and his house, and Will no longer had to spend Christmas alone. Guest Stars and Recurring Cast Recurring Cast *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans. * Darren Criss as Blaine. *Dot Jones as Shannon Beiste. *John Stamos as Carl Howell. *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky. *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes. Songs *The Most Wonderful Day of the Year" '''sung by New Directions. *"We Need a Little Christmas"' by ''Angela Lansbury. Sung by New Directions. *'"Baby, It's Cold Outside"' by Frank Loesser. Sung by Kurt and Blaine. *'"Merry Christmas Darling"' by The Carpenters. Sung by Rachel. *'"You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch'" sung by K.D Lang and Will Schuester. *'"Last Christmas"' by'' Wham! Sung' by New Directions. *"Welcome Christmas" 'by ''The Who Village Choir. Sung by New Directions. Images Christmas Special- Heather Morris.jpg Lea-michele-cory-monteith-christmas-kiss-01.jpg Lea-michele-cory-monteith-christmas-kiss-02.jpg Lea-michele-cory-monteith-christmas-kiss-04.jpg Lea-michele-glee-christmas-300x300.jpg LeaMicheleSetofGlee Xmasepisode Pasadena 4.jpg Normal lmw filmingglee017.jpg Glee-firstlookx.jpg|Will giving Emma a present|link=http://www.usatoday.com/life/television/news/2010-11-30-glee30_ST_N.htm|linktext=First look: A New Direction on 'A Very Glee Christmas' 0abce0f99dd753584f162572de40f6d7.jpg 554424cc16b2b3122ac374d4691863ea.jpg 6e56780fad8a7a8ed9f30489de1a7e0a.jpg 8e1d8bbd9272a3586a9e6d544d1fc26b.jpg E7eed4832629d99fca5d05a242c746df.jpg Glee s2ep10-5.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Visiting Santa.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Sue wreaks terror.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Slushies.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Secret Santa.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Santa at Brittanys.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Choir Room Vandalised.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Brittany suprised.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Brittany meets Santa.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - We Need A Little Christmas.jpg 151066_1432450782229_1561705948_30899747_8163673_n.jpg Rachel christmas.png Leakerst6.jpg Leakerst5.jpg Leakerst4.jpg Leakerst3.jpg Leakerst2.jpg Leakerst1.jpg Leakoffie.jpg Corymonteith999.jpg Gleecarol.png Santanafinn.png Christmas.png Cute.png Wow.png Sam and Santa.jpg Quinn and Santa.jpg Mike and Santa.jpg Becky the Reindeer.jpg Becky Jackson steals the Secret Santas.jpg Becky and Sue with the gifts.jpg Baby Its Cold Outside.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Merry Christmas Darling.jpg A Very Glee Christmas - Lauren and Santa.jpg Episode Previews Video:First Teaser Video:Second Teaser Video:Glee : 'Baby It's Cold Outside Video:Glee - Merry Christmas Darling Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Season Two Category:Guest Stars Category:New Directions Category:New Directions Members Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Special Episode Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Christmas Category:Sam Evans Category:Chord Overstreet Category:Darren Criss Category:Blaine Category:Carl Howell Category:John Stamos Category:Blaine Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Rachel Berry Category:Finn Hudson Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Members Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Upcoming Episode Category:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Category:Artie Abrams Category:Emma Pillsbury Category:Dalton Academy Category:Jayma Mays Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Amber Riley Category:Videos Category:Becky Jackson Category:Sue the Grinch Category:Musicals Category:Songs From Musicals Category:Songs from EP Category:Songs sung by Kurt and Blaine Category:Heather Morris Category:Lea Michele Category:Cory Monteith Category:tike